


Eat my ass out like squidward when he ate them krabby patties

by Joy214



Category: ringvivor
Genre: Cursed, Gay, Gay Sex, Loud Sex, No Homo, Other, Sam top, Shower Sex, gay furry yiff, mega gay, so bad you may need bleach, yoshi bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy214/pseuds/Joy214
Summary: Ok son this will be an actually long story this time. Hopefully 1000 words.Sam became top and yoshi is bottom bitch.they also have a secret revealed at the end :eye:
Relationships: gay - Relationship
Comments: 1





	Eat my ass out like squidward when he ate them krabby patties

It has been 3 days since the last sex session and a lot of things have changed for the couple. Yoshi has shrunk all the way to 5'3. And sam is now 6'3. This could only end well...

Ever since this change has happened, Yoshi has been scared of the sex because Sam is very rough and scary. Right now He is hiding in the shower. Hoping and praying that Sam looks anywhere but the shower.

"Ohh Yoshiii...where are you...". Sam says slowly. Keeping quiet incase Yoshi's footsteps may be heard.

"Oh god, this is the end for me." Yoshi thinks to himself. He can hear Sam getting closer to the shower

As Sam's footsteps get closer to the bathroom. Sam himself realized something

"Ugh I need a shower, sex is on pause for now." Sam thinks to himself as he heads for the shower

Yoshi's fears slowly subside. Thinking that they have evaded Sam for long enough to escape the house. 

**Until...**

The bathroom doorknob Jiggles and the door opens. Sam walks inside without a shirt on having taken it off while walking to the shower.

Yoshi, although scared of Sam's sex drive can't help but admire Sam's lean and tone body. A little tent in his pants as well. He was a little ashamed but not enough at the moment. Then... Sam begins to unbuckle his pants and reveal his...

Large

Meaty

Juicy

Fat

Thick

Cock...

It was unlike anything ever seen. All 10" of it. He really couldn't believe what he was seeing. But It all came back to Yoshi when he realized...

**He was gonna take a shower**

Yoshi was panicking, He knew he would not see the light of day ever again and his legs would never be able to function correctly ever again. 

Sam then walks to the shower and when he opens it he gets a smirk on his face.

"Well well well... look who I finally found," Sam says with the smuggest look on his face.

"Uhhh...well I was just...you know..." Yoshi gets cut off.

"You were hiding because you knew what would happen if I found you I don't blame you but you should've hidden better," Sam says.

**"You know what this means"** Sam groans. He reaches for where Yoshi is.  
  


Yoshi flinches until he sees the faucet gets turned on and a faceful of water gets splashed on him.

"Clothes off... **now,** " Sam demands. His tone was a total shift from before. Yoshi had no choice but to submit

As the water is now warm to both of their likings, Sam starts to step into the shower. Yoshi steps over and Sam looks down at Yoshi.

"Did you think you would get out of this able to walk?"  
  


"Well, I thought that this was just going to be a shower and then we go to sleep," Yoshi says 

"I don't know about you, but this ain't gonna be a normal night" Sam steps closer to Yoshi and grabs his ass making Yoshi yelp

Yoshi blushes intensely while looking up at Sam. Sam pushes him against the wall. It is now starting to get to Yoshi that the little guy down below is very excited right now. And now is Yoshi's.

"I'm going in now," Sam says

"Please... do it" Yoshi begs.

Without hesitation. Sam slides into Yoshi. making him have a huge gasp at the feeling of it. Only 5" in.

Yoshi can barely say a word and he hasn't even taken it all yet.

Sam groans as he slowly slides deeper and deeper into Yoshi

Yoshi is making odd noises as Sam is now fully inside Yoshi.   
  


"Vote Joy... as fan favorite in Foxy... Survivor when the poll comes.. up ughhh" Yoshi moans

"What was that?" Sam askes Slightly confused

"N-nothing... ahhh ohhhhh yesss" Yoshi moans

Sam decides to up the speed and goes faster. This seems to work Yoshi up quite a lot and he can't seem to handle it.

"I'm..gonna" Yoshi says slowly

"Say it Yoshi" Sam Says  
  
  


"I'M GONNA DO THE STANKY LEG!!!!!!!" Yoshi screams

This seems to work Sam work up so much he does the thing that makes babies made which i will not say cus its gross.

Yoshi then violently begins to do the stanky leg until  
  
  


Yoshi slips in the tub....

Blood...everywhere

"YOSHI" Sam screams

**To be continued...**


End file.
